Take Responsibility
by cutencreatures
Summary: First few chapters are being re-written. Might stop updating. Cedarkit is in an accepting world where she only knows stories of how to be great warrior and how to be a wonderful mate and mother, all of the information she's been told goes to waste as she becomes a medicine cat.
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly morning in the Thunderclan camp, it was only the beginning of leaf-fall and there was a lot of frost on the ground, clinging to cold soil and leaves.

Cedarkit looked to her mother who was still snoring her way through the morning, Grassfang rarely woke before sun-high. Cedarkit doesn't blame her, Tickfur had died not too long ago after all and he was her only littermate, and of what Grassfang said, the only one she could trust.

He was the only medicine cat in Thunderclan so Stonestep had just basically picked a random cat as a temporary medicine cat, not really _random. _He chose his mate, Cherrypelt. Cherrypelt was always going on about how she would like to be a medicine cat for just a moon or two so she could just grasp what it's like.

Cedarkit had never favored the she-cat, she was annoying and asked too many things with obvious answers, she was overall nice to other cats though.

Grassfang let out a loud snort before going back to her ever-lasting slumber. Cedarkit just heavily sighed and left her mother's side, slipping out of the nursery to be greeted by Stripepaw. Stripepaw was very sweet and fun to talk to, he knew a lot of battle moves and would like to describe them when the time was proper.

''Morning, Cedarkit.'' The grey tom purred with a mouse in his jaws. He'd only been an apprentice for half a moon but he matured in a rather odd way aalready.

''Same to you, Stripepaw.'' Cedarkit replied, sitting down next to him, lightly picking the mouse out of the tom's mouth by pulling down on it's hanging tail.

She took a large bite- well - as large of a bite a kit could make. ''How is Grassfang? I haven't seen her around lately.''

''She's always sleeping.'' Cedarkit grunted before going back to her mouse.

**REALLY SHORT AND QUICK REMAKE OF CHAPTER SORRY**


	2. Chapter 2

Cedarkit awoke one day to birds chirping and warriors hustling out of the camp on a patrol,so she quickly stood up and walked out of the nursery after checking

if her mother was still sleeping..She was..She saw Stripepaw behind Waterfang,waiting his turn to go through the exit.''Stripepaw!Going out on the patrol?''

She asked almost he said he was going to teach her battle moves in the morning.''Unfortunately, ,we might be able to battle fie-

rcely later okay?''With a frown Cedarkit glumly agreed and walked off to meet was always glad to talk to her''Oh,greetings,Cedarkit.''Ryepaw said

with a bright grin.

''Hello Ryepaw,how's Cherrypelt?''

''She's doing fine as a medicine cat as of far.''

''To think a cat like her could pull off being a medicine cat.''

''Why do you say that?''

''She is a few hairs short of a pelt...''

Cedarkit knew she said something rude and now couldn't back out of in the clan likes to upset Ryepaw because he could never deserve what made him upset.

Ryepaw had scrunched face till his expression softened.''I suppose she is.''He retorted with a slight chuckle.''Why arent you with Stripepaw?''he asked.

''He's out on were supposed to practice battle moves but he just left.''She sighed and looked down''How about we go and talk to the elders?They're pretty

cheerful this morning.''He said trying to cheer her up''Okay..''Cedarkit said,still frowning.

The two cats made their way through the entrace of the elders den to Lotusflower and Rockwhisker talking to themselves''Greetings.'',''Hello,'' were shared

''I heard Stonesteps and Soilstar talking earlier about making you an apprentice today.''Said Lotusflower with a warm smile.''Finally!''Replied Cedarkit.

''I can train with Ryepaw and Stripepaw,right?''Cedarkit asked excitedly''Yep,I'm looking forward to it.''Ryepaw added.''Reedblossom will be kitting really soon

too,the kits will be so pretty considering they're parents are Reedblossom and Swiftshade.''Lotusflower proclaimed was her kit.

''What do you think the names will be?''Asked Rockwhisker''I hope something pretty like Mint or Mosskit.''Retorted Lotusflower.''Berrykit is cute.''Cedarkit

said.''Hush now,we'll have to wait till Reedblossom sees the kits.''Ryepaw said to calmly end the conversation,it didn't work though.'' Yeah,I guess the will

be named based on their aura,but it's still a bit wrenching to wait right?Just to think there will be a batch of kits running around again,like when you two and

Stripepaw were together.''Rockwhisker and Ryepaw were kits only 2 moons ago and weren't happy when they had to leave Cedarkit behind as the only

kit.''I can't wait till you're older and have kits of your own, 'd be so cute!''Lotusflower giggled''That's a long time away..''Cedarkit said,embarrassed.

*Author's note*

Hope you're enjoying.

**I'LL BE REWRITING THIS CHAPTER SOON. SORRY FOR THE BAD WRITING.**


	3. Kitties yay

Thunderclan

Leader-Soilstar-a small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy-Stonestep-Black tom with bald spots on 2 of his legs. Blue eyes.

Medicine cat(s)-

Warriors

Poppyflower-A pretty ginger she-cat. Amber eyes.

Cherrypelt-Calico she-cat. Blue eyes.

Duskfeather- Dark grey she-cat. Green eyes.

Greenheart-A large black tom. Green eyes.

Petalclaw-A long haired white She-cat. Amber eyes.

Woodleaf-brown and white tom. Blue eyes

Shrewfur-long haired grey and black tom. amber eyes

Waterfang- a handsome white tom. Blue eyes

Berryleaf-Small black and white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Swiftshade-Sandy tom. Green eyes.

Snowmint-White and grey she-cat. Amber eyes.

Lightfeather-Pale brown and white Tom . Amber eyes.

Redberry-Brown tabby with a red tint to his fur...Ya know... Green eyes

Rabbitleap- White and black she-cat. Green eyes.

Blizzardfoot-White tom. Green/blue eyes.

Softwhisker- Calico she-cat. Amber eyes

Bristlefern- Cream/ginger she-cat. Amber eyes.

Dappleleaf- Deaf white and grey tom. Blue eyes

Aspenmist- Black she-cat with a russet tail tip and paw. Green eyes

Dustwillow- Pretty golden and silver she-cat. Blue eyes.

Apprentices

Stripepaw-Grey tom. Green eyes. Mentor- Waterfang

Ryepaw- Brown tabby tom. Amber eyes. Mentor-Bristlefern

Foxpaw-Ginger she-cat. Green eyes. Former kittypet. Mentor-Woodleaf

Rainpaw- Grey she-cat. Blue eyes. Mentor- Dustwillow

Queens

Grassfang-A long haired grey she-cat. Green eyes.(Mother of Cedarkit-a Grey and white she-cat. Blue eyes.) Mate of Woodleaf

Reedblossom-A pretty golden speckled she-cat. Amber eyes.(Preggersss) Mate of swiftshade

Elders

Rockwhisker-A muddy brown and black tom. Blue eyes.

Lotusflower- ginger and white she-cat. Amber eyes

Windclan

Leader-Breezestar-Grey tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Deputy-Leafpelt-A dusty brown tom. Green eyes

Medicine cat(s)

Spotfur- long haired old brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes

Sandpaw-Light brown she-cat. Blue eyes.

Warriors

Almondpelt-Dark brown tom. Amber eyes.

Pebblewing-Small grey she-cat. Blue eyes.

Owlclaw- Brown and black eyes

Owlfeather-Brown and white tom. Blue eyes.

Spidertail- long haired Black tom. Green eyes

Pulpheart-pretty small golden she-cat. Green eyes.

Netwhisker-Handsome ginger tom. Amber eyes.

Brackeneye-Brown tom. Amber eyes.

Blackfur-Black she-cat. Blue eyes.

Tigerstripe-reddish orange with black stripes. Amber eyes

Shadewhisper-Black tom. Blue eyes.

Sunbreeze-White she-cat. Green eyes.

Briartuft- Long haired russet tom. Amber eyes.

Finchnose- Light brown and white tom. Blue eyes.

Badgerstep- Black and white tom- Amber eyes.

apprentices

Dustpaw-Light grey she-cat. Amber eyes. Mentor- Netwhisker

Mintpaw-White tom with blue eyes. Mentor- Finchnose

Larkpaw- Brown she-cat. Green -Spidertail

Sootpaw-Grey she-cat. Green - Blackfur

Queens

Treesong-Brown tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.(expecting kits) Mate of Briartuft.

Sagepoppy- Brown and black she-cat. Green eyes.(Mother of Willowkit and Pebblekit) Mate of Breezestar.

Elders

Yellowshade-A light brown tom. Blue eyes. Blind

Mottleflower-White and brown she-cat. Blue eyes.

Riverclan

Leader-Pinestar-Brown tabby tom. Green eyes.

Deputy-Amberbreeze- long haired golden she-cat. Amber eyes.

Medicine cat(s)

Mossdrop-A grey she-cat with a blue tint to her fur. Blue eyes

Warriors

Thornfeather-Light brown tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Tallheart-A calico she-cat with long legs. Green eyes.

Frostfoot-Light grey long haired she-cat. Blue eyes.

Skybreeze- Grey and white she-cat. Blue eyes

Stormcloud- Grey and gold tom. Amber eyes.

Mothstalker-Pretty golden She-cat. Amber eyes

Stonetail- Grey tabby tom. Blue eyes.

Tanglefur-Dark brown tom. Green eyes.

Lemonpebble- long haired ginger tom. Amber eyes.

Bramblepelt-Brown tom. blue eyes.

Honeybelly-White she-cat with a patch of ginger fur on her belly. Green eyes.

Molenose-Black tom. Amber eyes.

Rippleleaf-Ginger she-cat. Green eyes.

Frozengaze-Black and white tom. Amber eyes

Frostwing- Black and white tom. Amber eyes

Cloverstream-White tom. Amber eyes.

Otterlight- Light brown she-cat. Blue eyes

Flintberry- Brown she-cat- Green/blue eyes.

Cloudpelt- White and grey she-cat. Blue eyes.

Apprentices

Swiftpaw-black she-cat. Amber -Lemonpebble.

Coldpaw-Grey she-cat. Blue eyes. Mentor-Tallheart

Dawnpaw-Brown and white tom. Green eyes. mentor- Tanglefur

Emberpaw- Tortoiseshell tom. Blue - Mothstalker

Brightpaw- Calico she-cat. Blue eyes. Mentor- Molenose

Queens

Loudfeather-Dark brown she-cat. Amber eyes.(Mother of Thornkit and Frostkit)Mate of Cloverstream

Fallensnow-Black and white she-cat. Blue eyes. Expecting kits. Mate of Thornfeather.

Scorchfern- Pretty Grey and brown she-cat. Blue eyes.(Mother of Shellkit, Ivykit, Dewkit, and Robinkit) Mate of: Unknown.

Elders

Dovebrook- Grey and white she-cat. Amber eyes.

Shadowclan

Leader-Rainstar-Black and grey she-cat. Amber eyes.

Deputy-Whreneyes-Light brown and white she-cat. pale blue eyes.

Medicine cat(s)

Juniperfoot-Small brown tom. Green eyes.

Treeblossom-Pretty brown longhaired she-cat. Amber eyes.

Warriors

Talonshade-Dark grey tom. Green eyes.

Olivecloud-Russet she-cat. Amber eyes.

Whitetail-White she-cat. Green eyes.

Runningfeather-Brown tom. Blue eyes.

Blossomfoot-ginger she-cat. Amber eyes.

Darkflame-Brown and white tom. Green eyes.

Branchpelt-Brown tom. Blue eyes.

Lightbreeze-Golden longhaired tom. Amber eyes.

Boston-Siamese she-cat formerly a kittypet. Blue eyes.

Cherryfang- Long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat. Amber eyes

Silverear-Grey she-cat. Amber eyes.

Toadwatcher-Large black tom. Green eyes.

Heathermist-Brown she-cat. Green eyes.

Moleclaw-Black and white she-cat. Amber eyes.

Russetstripe-Ginger and white tom. Amber/green eyes

Duskstrike-Black /blue eyes

Hazelshade- Dark ginger she-cat. Blue eyes.

Hollytail- Russet tom. Green eyes.

Grassfur- Brown tom- Blue eyes

Stormheart- Dark grey she-cat. Green eyes.

apprectices

Quailpaw-Handsome golden tom. Amber eyes. Mentor- Hazelshade.

Blackpaw-Black she-cat. Blue eyes. Mentor- Whitetail

Oatpaw- Pretty golden she-cat. Amber eyes. Mentor- Whreneyes

Queens

Shadepool-Pretty grey and black she-cat. Green eyes.(Mother of beetlekit and Trenchkit) Mate of Russetstripe

Twigwhisker- Brown and ginger she-cat Amber eyes.(Mother of Birchkit and expecting kits)Mate of Runingfeather.

Bluepoppy- Grey/blue she-cat with speckles of white and black all over her.(Expecting kits) Mate of Hollytail

Elders

Dappleeye-Light brown longhaired she-cat. Green eyes

Cloudclan

(Cloudclan is a clan of rogues, former loners, and former/current kittypets that are painfully aware of the real clans in the forest and what they have done to them, good thing they are peaceful.)

(These cats will have warrior suffixes and prefixes, they have completely changed their names.)

Leader-Fernstar- Golden and russet she-cat. Amber eyes.

Head warrior(s)

Branchpelt- Brown and grey tom. Green eyes.

Nightclaw- long-haired Black and grey she-cat. Green eyes

Tansywhisker- Russet and white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Healer(s)

Greywillow- Grey she-cat. Amber eyes

Gorsepaw- Brown and gold tom. Blue eyes

Warriors

Mottletuft- Light brown tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Webstride- Grey tabby she-cat. Blue eyes

Lostpelt- Russet she-cat with many bald spots, formerly named Mapleblossom. Amber eyes.

Brownholly- Brown tom. Blue eyes

Ashslip- Dark grey and white she-cat. Green eyes

Driftstep- White tom. Green eyes.

Heathersplash- Light grey she-cat. Amber eyes.

Tigerfrost- Brown and black tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.

Frostvine- White and brown tabby tom. Blue eyes

Crow-wing- Black tom. Amber eyes

Apprentices

Tawnypaw- Ginger she-cat. Green eyes. Mentor- Ashslip

Wasp-paw- Golden tom. Green eyes. Mentor-Frostvine

Volepaw- Grey tom. Blue eyes. Mentor-Lostpelt.

Yarrowpaw- White she-cat. Amber eyes. Mentor-Mottletuft

Sprucepaw- Russet tom. Amber eyes. Mentor- Brownholly

Queens

Spiderpelt- Brown and black tabby. Blue eyes.(Expecting kits) Mate of Mottletuft

Duskbriar- Grey and ginger she-cat. Amber eyes.( Mother of Cloverkit, Daykit, and Sootkit.) Mate of Crow-wing

Snowthorn- White she-cat. Blue eyes.(Mother of Lark-kit) Mate of Frostvine

Cats outside the clans

(If a cat is a kit it will not say so.)

Lacey-Beautiful grey and white she-cat. Amber eyes. Kittypet

Rain-Young white and brown tom. Blue eyes. Kittypet

Penelope- Ginger and white she-cat. Green eyes. Former kittypet, now rogue. Expecting kits.

Prince- Dark brown and grey tom. Green eyes. Former kittypet, now rogue.

Fern- White and grey she-cat. Amber eyes. Rogue. Expecting kits

Wire- Black tom. Amber eyes. Rogue.

Plum- White and ginger she-cat. Blue eyes. Former clan cat, now rogue.

Metal- Black tom. Green eyes. Enjoys listening to heavy metal and head banging.*Just kidding he aint a real character shh*

Baby- Creamy she-cat with golden dapples. Amber eyes. Kittypet

Ripple- Brown tabby tom. Blue eyes. Loner.

Slate- Dark grey tom. Amber eyes. Rogue

Web- Pretty light gray tabby she-cat. Blue eyes. Rogue. Expecting kits.

Stag- Brown tom. Green eyes. Rogue

Olive- Black she-cat with russet markings. Green eyes. Rogue.

Pike- Gray tabby tom. Former clan cat, now rogue.

Shell- Cream she-cat. Blue eyes. Rogue

Sand- Ginger tom. Amber eyes. rogue

Thistle- Grey she-cat. Blue eyes. Rogue

Snail- Brown tabby she-cat. Green eyes. Rogue.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Hello!Here's a new chapter,I promised it'd be longer!**

**I'd like to thank Leafcatcher01 for editing this chapter(She fixed punctuation mistakes :)**

**Have fun reading.**

By now the morning patrol was already back with no news and tired expressions. Cedarkit was waiting at the entrance with Fleapaw right beside her. They could hear someone's fur brush against the loose brambles inside the entrace. With a flick of his tail Ryepaw got her attention. ''What are you going to do?'', He mewed quietly, ''Just gonnna surprise Stripepaw, he hasn't arrived to the camp yet but I feel he's just a few tail-lengths away.'',

Stripepaw was always last to come back from patrols, along with his lanky and kind mentor, Waterfang. The two cats were always last because Waterfang liked to cover all the borders, it's not like Stripepaw didn't like it but he would never come back from a patrol with enough energy left to talk.

They both heard a faint pant coming from two cats and from what they could tell the cats were near the entrance. Ryepaw stiffened and stayed behind Cedarkit.

''You are tiny compared to him!'', Ryepaw hissed gently, ''You can hardly claw a leaf,much less Stripepaw.''. ''Shut up,mouse-brain.'', Cedarkit sneered.

As Stripepaw's nose was visible through the coarse barrier,Cedarkit lept- With no avail -Stripepaw had stopped in his tracks when he saw Cedarkit next to the entrance.

Cedarkit had crashed into Poppyflower, who was sharing tongues with Redberry. Poppyflower was known to leave a trail of broken-hearted toms behind her.A tom by the name of Leapfoot left the clan out of despair. Some say he's a kittypet, though Stripepaw would beg to differ. Leapfoot was his brother, because Poppyflower caused his leaving Stripepaw had never spoken or given a kind glance to her.

Poppyflower then toppled onto Redberry with a shriek. After she had 'quickly' gotten to her paws, she started her short and unforgiving lecture.

''You kits these days! Thinking you can just play around with warriors without asking! You shouldn't mess with a cat who can kill you with a quick swipe of their paw. You can't take on a mouse yet you have the heart to take on me? Foolish dung-brain!'', She quickly finished with a huff after rasping the ill-tempered words.

Cedarkit felt the sting of being called a dung-brain and also felt the sting of the glare Stripepaw was giving Poppyflower after the pretty warrior turned away.

''You okay?'',Fleapaw mewed. with his signature warm tone and gaze,''Of course.'', She griped, still hurt by the warrior's words.

''Of course you're fine! Only a lowly 'SHREW' would listen to Poppyflower. But eitherway, you saved Redberry from getting too attached. It'd be sad to see such a warrior go.'',Stripepaw mewed with an almost proud tone to his voice.

All three cats watched as Redberry turned his head to see Poppyflower retreating to Waterfang, who had entered the camp not long ago. Redberry walked up to Cedarkit.

''Go away and play with your clan-mates, no one needs you here.'', He commanded coldly.

Ryepaw, Cedarkit, and Stripepaw padded infront of the nursery. ''He thought he had a chance?'', Cedarkit mewed, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

''Hush, he's a good warrior and loyal to the clan. You have no right to judge his love life. '', Ryepaw quickly responded but with no scorn in his tone or eyes. Just kindness.

''Anyways, do you want to learn a battle move or something?'', Stripepaw mewed, trying to change the subject. ''Rather not, I'm not interested in battle and angst right now.'', Cedarkit replied. All the cat's turned their head to the sound of Soilstar's yowling. ''Afterall, I'm about to be an apprentice. '', Cedarkit slyly whispered.

''Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting. '', Soilstar's voice was loud and calm. Cedarkit heard murmers coming from Petalclaw and Shrewfur, the littermates were senior warriors, in fact they were close to being elders'A couple moons it looks like'Cedarkit thought. The two warriors were alive as kits when Bramblestar gained his leader status. ''Bramblestar was a great leader, sad to see how much it's changed since he died. He lost his lives so quickly from battle and illness. '', Petalclaw mewed in a sorrowful voice while Shrewfur nodded in agreement, his amber eyes seemed to droop from weariness. He was definitely feeling his age more than his sister.

Cedarkit slowly walked on the highledge, only a few tail-lengths away from Soilstar. Her breathing was fast from nervousness. All of her clan-mates were watching her.

'Forget being proud, this is terrifying!'She thought, her blue eyes were dark, paired with them being wide, it practically spelled out F-E-A-R.

''Cedarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw. Your mentor will be Cherrypelt, though she is not experienced in medicine, she will teach you what she knows. '',Cedarpaw's body and face froze in astonishment.

'Medicine cat?'She was actually on the verge of tearing apart Soilstar from anger when she got back to her senses.

''Cherrypelt, although you aren't an actual medicine cat, you know a sufficent amount of herbs to be of use to your clan and, Cedarpaw. Teach your apprentice what you know. Then she shall be trained by another medicine cat in a different clan. '',Soilstar was interrupted by a few gasps in the crowd of cats.

''To start her training, you shall take Cedarpaw to the Moonpath yourself. '',Soilstar finished with a quick glare at a few of the cats whose gasps interrupted her earlier.

Cedarpaw briefly touched noses with Cherrypelt, with anger in her eyes, whilst Cherrypelt look disappointed. Probably out of seeing her first apprentice not being welcoming to her.

''Cedarpaw!Cedarpaw!Cedarpaw!'', The clan cheered. Cedarpaw was rushing towards Stripepaw and Ryepaw she was given compliments and congratulations from a few cats she was fond of.

As she finally sat in front of the two toms she hastily whispered''This isn't fair!I'm not a medicine cat, I'm a warrior!'', Ryepaw was purring out of amusement.

''You'd be a great cat either way. Congratulations, you've waited a long time for this moment,be happy. '',Ryepaw tried to reassure her.''I've waited a long time to be an apprentice, of a warrior!'', She yowled, with a few warriors turning their heads with glares pointing right at her, for her to be so loud after being announced an apprentice?Is she not even responsible enough to be quiet?

Cedarpaw padded up to Soilstar''Why was I chosen/forced to be a medicine cat?'', Cedarpaw tried to hide the irritation in her voice for she was talking to her leader.

''Because we can't go on with only a warrior that knows a few herbs to be our medicine cat, me and Stonestep decided the next kit to be an apprentice will be a medicine cat. That kit was you. '', Cedarpaw understood why they would choose that decision. ''Then why wasn't it a normal medicine cat apprentice ceremony?'', She questioned.

''Because the medicine cat would have to announce you as their apprentice and ask for your approval, we have no real medicine cat and you must do this, for your clan.'' Soilstar answered calmly, she knew this cat deserved answers to her odd ceremony. ''And what about me getting trained by a medicine cat from a different clan?''

''Me and Pinestar talked and agreed Mossdrop could teach you, after all, we aren't rival clans as of yet. So far the whole forest has been peaceful and past battles forgotten.''

''Are we finished?'',Soilstar asked as Stonestep started calling out a hunting patrol.''Yes. Thank you.'',Cedarpaw walked slowly to her mother.

Grassfang looked at Cedarpaw with pride showing through her tired eyes. ''How's Thunderclan's new apprentice?'', ''I can't hunt or battle, so, bad.'',Cedarpaw murmered.

''I'm sorry to hear that, but I should get myself settled with Rockwhisker and Lotusflower and I say my farewells to Reedblossom. ''

Cedarpaw knew her mother was going to retire to the elders den after she was announced an apprentice but RIGHT after?Not even a nuzzle or atleast share some prey with her?

''I'll also share my farewells. '',She just wanted to do one last thing with her mother before she shared little contact with her.

As they approached Reedblossom, whose belly was swollen with atleast 3 kits. She was going to kit any day now.''Whose the father again?'',Grassfang asked politely,slightely ashamed she had forgetten. ''Swiftshade.'',She answered quickly before turning to Cedarpaw. ''I hope you'll be assisting with my kitting?'',She purred.''Of course.'',Cedarpaw replied nervously but quickly went back to normal remembering Cherrypelt.

'I will probably be doing more than her,she knows nothing and backs out easily!She would never be able to feeble kitting!'She thought, then went back to talking to Reedblossom. ''I better get to Cherrypelt, don't want her waiting too long to converse with her apprentice.''

She grunted at the thought of a mouse-brained WARRIOR teaching her medicine. Oh well. She leapt off towards the former warrior after Grassfang also left.

''What do want to start with?'',Cherrypelt asked. 'Shouldn't she be the one to have already decided that?'Cedarpaw sneered as she turned and looked at all the herbs.

She probably only knows the names of these,rather than the uses.

''The Moonpath,obviously.'',the cold apprentice replied.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sorry it's so boring, I'll try to include more romance in the next few chapters.**

**Don't forget to review ;-)**

''The Moonpath?Silly, we can't do that till half 's only a few days away though, you can wait.'' Cherrypelt ended the short conversation.

~A few days later :Dbtw I'll just be putting - from now on rather than long messaging like this :D~

The morning patrol just came back when Cherrypelt ordered Cedarpaw to come with her to the Moonpath.

Cedarpaw was excited to go, she wanted to finally start her training. She's been in the camp for the past few days with only a few walks outside with Ryepaw or Stripepaw. She was glad she'll be getting stuff to do.

As she and Cherrypelt were walking out of the entrance Cherrypelt decided to start a conversation with''I've only been to the Moonpath twice, when I was an apprentice and when I had to see if Starclan accepted me being a temporary medicine cat.'',''This is obviously my first time.'' Cedarpaw replied icily.

''Well are you excited?To meet cats of Starclan?'' Cherrypelt knew Cedarpaw didn't like her, but enough to not enjoy the Moonpath?Cherrypelt was desperate for an answer

''Not really.'' Cedarpaw replied.

''How can you not be excited?It's Starclan!'' Cherrypelt mewed, slightly angered at the cat's answer.

''I see Starclan cats as... Cats. That's what they were and are, so I think of them and will speak to them as ordinary cats, just like how their clan mates spoke to them.''

Cherrypelt was astonished at Cedarpaw's reasoning, but understood. She calmly left the past anger behind.

There was a long, awkward pause till Cherrypelt spoke up.''So are you hoping to see Tickfur?''

''I just want to be accepted as a medicine cat, I don't mind who accepts me.'' Cedarpaw was getting annoyed by getting asked so many useless questions.

Cherrypelt saw a large log that was half rotten laying on it's side, covered in numerous claw marks and old, rotten halfway mark.

She knew that by now they'll have to cross into Riverclan territory, and eventually, the river. The freezing,deep river.

The warrior was hoping to come across a Riverclan patrol so they could guide them across the river safely, Starclan replied to her wishes and Cherrypelt saw a small patrol of cats in the distance.

With it almost being Leaf-bare, there was a cold wind that was rushing through the forest, and Cherrypelt's thin fur could barely manage to keep her warm then, how will she manage in the river?

Cherrypelt slowly walked up to the cats till they finally noticed her, Cherrypelt quickly explained the situation with hopeful eyes as she was talking about the river.

Cedarpaw was only about a tail length away from her mentor while she was mewing, she felt all the calm eyes that were looking at her,actually- it was only one pair of eyes. It was a brown tom with white paws, muzzle, stomach, and tail tip. His green eyes looked like they were glowing, with a gentleness to them.

The cat's aura made her think of Fleapaw, seeing the resemblance, though this tom wasn't as muscular as Fleapaw, so she assumed he was just younger than him.

As the patrol was leading her and Cherrypelt to the river she got a chance to talk to the brown and white tom.

The conversation hastily started with''What's your name?'' Cedarpaw was the one to start it of course.

''Dawnpaw. Yours?''The tom replied with a short purr of amusement.''I'm Cedarpaw, so-how will we get across the river when it's freezing cold?''

''It may be freezing cold but the water has been very calm since last moon.'' The tom purred. Cedarpaw looked into his eyes. They were like the water. Cold and calm.

''Who's your mentor?''She asked, observing the other cats. There was a ginger tom with a white muzzle and ears with a few creamy rings of color on his tail. His fur was frosted with age and his cold brown eyes were interested in something other than the path they were going. There was a small black she-cat with pretty amber eyes and small grey spots on her sides, though they were barely noticable.

Last was a dark brown tom who was padding beside the black she-cat with sandy patches of fur on his chest and sides, his eyes were a murky green.

''Tanglefur. He's the dark brown tom. The old tom is Lemonpebble. The black she-cat is my sister.'' Dawnpaw nodded to his mentor and turned his gaze back to Cedarpaw without actually telling her his sister's name.

''So, you are going to be a medicine cat?'' The tom asked,already knowing the answer.

Cedarpaw was happy to talk about her future mentor.''Of course, and later on I'll be training with your medicine cat!'' Although she'd rather be a warrior she was glad she had something to boast about to her clan mates.

''Mossdrop?'' Dawnpaw's calm eyes drooped to a sadness, but only for a second.

''Yep, is she nice?Aren't medicine cats usually nice?She's nice right?'' She had to know if Mossdrop was nice, Cedarpaw didn't have the patience to deal with harsh cats.

''She's a fine cat and her knowledge is vast. She'll be glad to train you.'' He replied with friendly squinted eyes.

As all the cats reached the river Tanglefur instantly pushed Cherrypelt in and kept nudging her across hastily. She was bobbing her head above the water with effort as she kept going under, breathing in water each time.

By the time they made it across Lemonpebble was snarling at Tanglefur saying he must treat a she-cat with more respect and give her time to inhale and such. Cherrypelt was pressed against the two toms for warmth as she and spat out water.

Cedarpaw ignored Tanglefur's words that were almost as freezing as the water she stepped into.

She was taking her time to get used to the water with Dawnpaw and the black she-cat next to her, letting her get comfortable so she can make it across safely.

After a while of slowly padding into the river, Dawnpaw was assisting her across while the she-cat was only a tail-length ahead of her. When she made it on shore she shook out her fur till she was only heavily damp rather than soaked.

''We'll be heading back now. You should be able to make it to the moonpath by yourselves now.'' Tanglefur stated and signaled his patrol to leave.

Cherrypelt didn't say anything till the Riverclan cats were wading through the water once again.

''Let's get to the Moonpath now. It's not that far away.''

By the time they reached the slope heading down to the Moonpath, Cherrypelt gave orders on what to do.

''Just be quiet and relaxed. This is a calm place and I don't want you to disrupt it.''Cherrypelt's words were stiff and demanding.

Cedarpaw nodded and walked down the slope expecting Cherrypelt to be right behind her. She noticed she was still at the top.''You have to do this yourself. I'm not a real medicine cat so I can't do this with one that will be.''The calico she-cat's eyes were wide with worry.

'Does she have to be so obvious about how vexed she is?'Cedarpaw tensed her muscles with nervousness.

She approached a narrow path that was ridged with high brambles, giving it an almost tunnel like look. The dark path had scratches on it's stone ground along with brightly colored stones and flowers.

Patches of lush grass were grown in between these stones. It was already moon-high and everything around her seemed to be dark except the ground.

As she was nearing the end of the path there was a small sappling that looked dead, although it was iridescent. She was panicking, she didn't know what to do.

She took a deep breath of cold air and stepped towards the sappling and sat close to it with curiosity.

She decided to press her head against it gently, she instantly felt relaxed and tired. She soon fell asleep, only to wake in a dim forest with speckles of glowing dust and plantation.

''If it's like that they should have called it the Moontree or something.'' She grumbled.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry it took so long to publish a new chapter. I was busy with school and sorting out the allegiances.**

**Don't forget to review**

Cedarpaw looked around, the grass was lush but it seemed like she could barely feel it, there was cold fog surrounding her. Her fur bristled with weariness as she looked over to her right. A tall tom that was black with red frosted tips and glowing amber eyes was sitting on top of a smooth, grey rock with moss growing around its sides.

Cedarpaw calmly stepped toward the tom '' What do you have to tell me? A threat? Prophecy? I want to get this done with. What's your name?'' She didn't want to stay here for long. She wasn't used to feeling like she's constantly stepping on nothing or wading through a river.

The tom glared at her and stated'' I am Crowfoot.'' He scowled at how disrespectful the young apprentice was being.'' I died in a battle with greencough a while afterTickfur gained his medicine cat name.'' He glided off the rock to step to the soft grass below him.

'' Now listen here, do you want to be a medicine cat? Or do you feel like this is expected of you?'' There was a long pause till Crowfoot started getting annoyed.

''Well?! Spit it out!'' He ordered. Cedarpaw gave him a quick cold glance till she finally spoke'' I want to be a medicine cat for my clan. And I also feel like I am expected to do this, like I'm being bitten on the haunches to do it.'' She sighed.

''You will only be able to help your clan if you expect yourself, Cedarpaw, to be a medicine cat.'' Crowfoot glowered at her till he softened his gaze at her now calm face.

''I truly do want train to be a medicine cat but I'll be giving up so much. Aren't Starclan cats supposed to be calm and serene?'' Cedarpaw looked around the tranquil climate of this cold forest. Nothing seemed out-of-place of where Starclan would live after death.

''It depends on how the cat is just like a living fiesty cat or a calm cat.'' He answered'' You don't need to give up anything if you choose not to.'' He squinted his eyes in a way to make him look friendly but Cedarpaw could see a slight sinister spark in his eyes that made her fluff her fur out a bit in hostility.

'' What do you mean?'' Her voice almost cracked with fear and curiousity.''I mean that you can obviously be a medicine cat while having a mate and kits along with battle training and hunting.'' Crowfoot's face went back to his normal cold, hard gaze.

Cedarpaw looked confused and looked around again, trying to enhance her un-trained senses. She couldn't catch any scent. She expected Starclan to smell fresh andmclean.

She looked up at Crowfoot, who's black and red head and shoulders were towering over her.''Isn't that against code?''She was suspicous of what was going on around her.

Crowfoot scoffed''Of course it is! But the code is something that the mouse-brained clan cats made up and had the fake illusion of Starclan accepting it.''

''If they had the illusion of all the prophecies and such.. Couldn't this just be an illusion also?'' Cedarpaw looked worried and her breathing started to quicken. She was going to wake soon.

'' Why my sweet little kit, this is an illusion. Just like when the code was 'accepted' I am only something of yourself. You made me, a vanished dead cataccept and tell you something you know, just to help your doubtful side of thoughts. You're verification of the thoughts swarming your brain and senses start withyou and end with you. All prophecies heard from other cats are just something the cats themselves gave their doubtful thoughts to wonder and act on.''

He came closer to Cedarpaw and wrasped a deathly sounding whisper to her ear. ''You aren't aware of those doubtful thoughts controlling you when you are awake and living. So I told you this so you're self aware and much more vast than any other living cat or illusion.'' He narrowed his eyes and suddenly everything seemed to have faded away to the now dim Moonpath.

She took in a large, hasty gasp of breath as she stared at the small, pitiful sapling. She had a sudden flash of anger go through her bristling fur.

'Why did he have to tell me that? Why can't I just be a dung-brained cat, like all the rest? I'll have to meet with just different versions of me every half moon!'

She snarled and bounded out of the tunnel like place she was in and up the slope to see the sun rising above the horizon, and the sky layered with soft hues of pink, yellow, and blue. She looked down at a cat, Cherrypelt who had drifted to sleep and her chest rising slowly and calmly. 'Glad she had a good rest'

She angrily nudged Cherrypelt out of her warm place from under a small tree. ''Let's go.'' Cedarpaw glared at her. Cherrypelt was getting to her feet warily with a large yawn following.

As they got to the river they both looked hesitant to cross. ''Let's just swim, slowly and calmly... Okay? It can't be that bad. The river isn't deep enough that we would stay under the water if we went under for a second.'' Cherrypelt was obviously worried but she also looked confident.

She was right, the river was only around 1-2 feet deep max. It was although freezing and a cat could easily freeze to death rather than drown.

Both of the cats took a deep breath and started to step into the cold water of the calm, still river.

As they got deeper into the river Cherrypelt was barely on her paws while Cedarpaw was right beside her paddling as calmly as she can, every now and then going under the water for a second.

When they finally got onto shore they were soaking and shivering from the cold nipping at their pelts.

By now it was sun-high, this made it much easier for them to dry and warm up. They were pressed against eachother grooming all the wet tufts of fur on their

freezing bodies.

''I can't wait till we are at camp! Prey and cats to warm us up and even better, Stonestep will be there.'' Cherrypelt let out a soft purr while giving her belly a few quick licks.

Cedarpaw gaped at her ' She'll be in the nursery by next moon.'' Cedarpaw shook out her fur after she got to her paws and ran to the halfway mark of the rotten log with Cherrypelt only a fox-length behind her panting.

''Don't worry, Stonestep will be with you soon.'' Cedarpaw was annoyed and figured she'd cope with it by snapping at her mentor.

''Let's keep going.'' Cherrypelt mewed with friendly squinted eyes towards Cedarpaw, which made her even more annoyed.

Then they bounded off towards the direction of camp.


	7. Chapter 6

Cedarpaw bounded into camp with her mentor, they heard large whines coming from the nursery and warriors awkwardly waiting near the other side of camp.

Cedarpaw rushed to Reedblossoms place in the small nursery, there were already two kits laying at her stomach.

''Do you need something to bite on?'' Cedarpaw asked quietly.

''No,'' Reedblossom answered in a rash voice.

Cedarpaw nodded and layed her paws on the queen's stomach.''I'd say around two more kits.''

Soon after she said that a large ripple went through Reedblossom and another kit slipped out, Cedarpaw nipped the sack and licked the kit till it was only slightly damp and laid it by its mother. She did the same with the last kit.

Reedblossom laid panting calmly with her kits by her belly, quietly suckling.

Cedarpaw let out a small purr and went out of the nursery to see if any cat wanted to see Reedblossom, till she remembered her mentor, her dung-brained mentor wasn't there for Reedblossom's kitting.

She saw Cherrypelt sharing tongues with Stonestep, exchanging calm words.

''Why didn't you help me?!'' Cedarpaw spat as she rushed to Cherrypelt. Cherrypelt seemed too calm and sureen with how she replied'' I didn't know what to do.

And from what it seems you handled it pretty well.''Though Cherrypelt was calm she didn't seem confident in her words.

Cedarpaw padded to Swiftshade, who was purring next to Bristlefern with a bit too much hope in his eyes.

Cedarpaw was already upset at her mentor, but now she needs to find a way to confess to Reedblossom her mate, who's kits were just born, doesn't love only her?

Though from the way Swiftshade glared at her when they went into the nursery made her think something else, that he wasn't exactly with Reedblossom to begin with, along with how she never really mentioned him while she was expecting kits.

''What do you want to name them?'' Cedarpaw mewed with a slight purr while looking at the tiny bundles next to Reedblossom.

The queen looked towards a fairly large cream she-kit with dark ginger ear-tips ''Petalkit.''

She then looked at a dark ginger tom with gray/brown markings and paws.''Blazekit.'',''For the golden she-kit with the russet markings- Tawnykit.'' She was purring madly before she finally got to a small, long-haired black tom with long whiskers.

Swiftshade had menacingly narrowed eyes as Reedblossom's panicked expression was obvious to any cat in the nursery, which was luckily only us.

''Can I name this one, Reedblossom?'' He asked curtly. Reedblossom nodded and glowered at the tom.''How about Spiderkit, he reminds me of a spider.'' Swiftshade laughed and padded back to his place next to Bristlefern.

'' Petalkit, Blazekit, Tawnykit, and... Spiderkit.'' She sighed while she stared at the newborn kits.

''You can name him something else if you'd prefer.'' Cedarpaw mewed in a comforting tone.

''Spiderkit is fine.'' She looked at the black tom with a loving gaze and looked back to Cedarpaw'' Thank you.'' Cedarpaw nodded and padded out right before Greenheart and Aspenmist came in.

Cedarpaw padded to Cherrypelt''I don't know any herbs. Tell me what you know.'' She said dully and straight-forwardly. Cherrypelt nodded and padded into the medicine cat den with Cedarpaw.

There were rotting herbs sprawled everywhere rather in the small cave like den Tickfur had stored them.

The dirt and rocks on the side of the den were crumbling towards the center and crushing the few good herbs that were left. '' How did you just let this place fall apart? Tickfur always kept this place clean and organized!'' The apprentice shrieked.

Cherrypelt shrugged and looked to the top of the den which was covered in cobwebs''Those are used to patch up wounds.'' She then sat down and started grooming herself.

''So, what else?'' Cedarpaw asked with anger bubbling from her tone.''That's all I know. I don't understand why Soilstar and Stonestep chose me to fill in as medicine cat. I know even less than all the other warriors.''

Cedarpaw sighed and looked at her paws.''I'll tell Soilstar you are ready to start training with Mossdrop.'' Cherrypelt padded out of the den.

Cedarpaw slipped out and padded towards Stripepaw.

Stripepaw had friendly squinted eyes and a purr rafting from his throat.''How was your trip to the Moonpath?'' He asked.

Cedarpaw shrugged, putting on her best poker-face.''I was accepted. Nothing special.'' She looked up at the large tom.''You're growing quite fast.''

Stripepaw nodded and sighed.''Foxpaw is being ignored by her mentor.'' Cedarpaw wanted to laugh, with the worried look in his eyes it was obvious he had a crush on Foxpaw.

''How can Woodleaf just not train her? What has he been doing?'' She asked, though she wasn't close to her father she wanted to know why he was acting this way.

Stripepaw flicked his tail and padded next to Foxpaw, pressing his fur to hers.

Cedarpaw just looked around camp, Stonestep was calling out patrols, some cats were relaxing in the sun. Once Stonestep was done sending out cats Cedarpaw came up to him.

''I need cats to help me with the medicine cat den.'' The apprentice said in a stern tone. ''Why?'' He replied in the same way.

'' The den is a complete mess. I can't use any of the herbs much less make nests for any sick cats. You're lucky no cats have been ill or injured!'' Cedarpaw snapped.

''Take any cat you want who doesn't have anything to do.'' Stonestep lashed his tail and bounded out of the camp entrance to join a hunting patrol.

Cedarpaw gathered up a team of 3 cats to help her. Rabbitleap, the she-cat was patient and sweet. Dappleleaf, the tom has always been overly confident, which can help in this situation. Last was her friend Ryepaw, the nice and comforting tom.

'' First we will start with putting the dirt and rocks back in there place and then we will take all of the herbs out. The herbs are old and can not be used.''

All the cats were kicking and pushing all of the rocks and dirt back after putting them into one corner, they then put brambles and leaves over them to make sure the rocks and such don't cave in anytime soon. By now it was almost moon-rise.

Ryepaw and Cedarpaw had to urge every cat on to carry out all the large bundles of rotting herbs. By moon-high the medicine cat den was almost decent looking and empty.

Cedarpaw was shaking all of the dirt off her pelt was Ryepaw brushed against her.'' Meet me at the Cedar tree near the Shadowclan border.'' He whispered and then left the den.

**Hi guys! don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 7

Cedarpaw padded out of the Medicine cat den and saw Fleapaw give a quick nod to Blizzardfoot and Aspenmist before walking away.

She didn't know if medicine cats could just leave without a reason so she slipped into the empty medicine cat den and bounded to the back were herbs would be stored and ripped a few brambles out of the way till there was a small hole that was just large enough for Cedarpaw to slip through.

Cedarpaw's long fur was swaying from a soft breeze. She relished in the cooling sensation and started padding gleefully before she noticed- she didn't know where she was going.

She knew Ryepaw must be waiting under a cedar tree somewhere but she doesn't know where that tree is.

Cedarpaw decided to just walk around till she found something interesting, she had enough time to waste before the sun started rising.

She walked around till she took a rest under a small tree with frost forming on it's roots and leaves. She saw a hint of light brown moving along the shimmering darkness of leaf-bare. She almost wanted to yowl Ryepaws name but she just ran up to him.''Get away!'' The ginger and black tom said with a hiss following.

Cedarpaw looked up to find harsh blue eyes rather than her friend's gentle Amber ones. ''Who are you!?'' She managed to spit out before stepping back.

The tom got a good look at Cedarpaw before licking down his fur and settling. ''I'm Speck.'' He calmly said while still licking.

''I'm Cedarpaw.'' She mewed before also sitting down.''Why are you on clan territory?'' She managed to ask. Speck looked around and then took a quick whiff of the air.''I wanted to trespass I guess.'' He laughed and brushed against Cedarpaw hastily.''How about you keep this a secret and I can just leave?'' He cooed as he was pressed against her.

She felt her ear-tips getting hot and she wanted to get back to camp.

''That's good.'' As he was leaving he flicked his tail and jumped into the shadows. Cedarpaw instantly wanted to snap but she just padded back to camp with a bitten tongue.

As she entered she saw Ryepaw by the apprentice den looking emotionally hurt. His ears suddenly perked up and he ran up to her.''Where were you?'' He gently said with a wisp of anger.''I don't know where the cedar tree is so I just wandered around for a bit.''Cedarpaw replied with droopy eyes, and before Ryepaw could say anything she walked into the apprentice den to sleep, there were no nests in the medicine cat den.

She woke to snow and slush puddled around her.''How did I not notice the holes in the den!'' She spat to herself and got up to stretch.

She padded out of the uncomfortable den and instantly got paraded by warriors and apprentices. She heard'' Tell us about it when you get back!'' and '' Be careful!''s from all around her.

Every cat soon stepped aside so Soilstar and Stonestep could greet her.'' You are going to train with Mossdrop for a while. We decided that you will basically live in the Riverclan camp until you are done training.'' as cats were waiting for more information Soilstar gave in.'' A few warriors will be waiting on their side of the border. Stonestep, Greenheart, and Dustwillow will escort you to them.'' Soilstar flicked her tail and went back into her den.

Cedarpaw's stomach growled, she hadn't eaten yesterday.''You can eat when you get to their camp. It won't take long to get there.'' Stonestep mewed gently and padded out of camp, Cedarpaw and the other two cats following.

They padded through groggy marshes and dry hollows till they finally met a small stream with it seems two warriors and two apprentices on the other side.

She recognized Dawnpaw and his mentor, Tanglefur. There was a small golden she-cat, and a large tortoiseshell tom.

''Just jump across, it's a narrow stream.'' Greenheart said quietly. He was right, the stream was small and any cat should be able to leap over it.

But cedarpaw was never trained to do this, she was only expected to know what cobwebs were used for!

Cedarpaw went into a crouching position and wiggled her rump as if she was preparing to leap on a piece of prey, she jumped across and barely got to the other side with her hopeless technique. A few cats were snickering. She didn't let it show, but she was slightly proud of herself.

Tanglefur signaled the cats to start walking to camp, Cedarpaw was excited to talk to Dawnpaw and meet his sister.

Cedarpaw quickly padded next to Dawnpaw.'' So! Any news from your clan?'' She said gleefully. Dawnpaw replied with a nod and'' Well, Rippleleaf will be kitting any day now. Stonetail has been with her everyday in the nursery for the past few days. There was also a trace of fox on our territory but Pinestar and Amberbreeze decided it was faint enough to not panic, they sent out two patrols so it should be fine.'' He shared and let out a small purr before saying'' What about your clan?''.

Cedarpaw took a moment to think,'' Cherrypelt will be moving to the nursery soon and Reedblossom kitted. She had four kits! Petalkit, Spiderkit, Blazekit, and Tawnykit.''

Cedarpaw gave off a proud look, remembering she helped with the kitting.'' Do you have a guess on how many kits Rippleleaf will have?''She mewed.

Dawnpaw twitched his ears''Mossdrop says she'll only have one or two.'' He said curtly before sniffing the air'' Fox!'' He yowled before sprinting to camp with the other cats, the small golden she-cat leading.

Cedarpaw struggled to keep up, she was tail-lengths behind the slowest Riverclan cat in the group, the large tortoiseshell apprentice before they finally reached the entrance of camp, where three queens, four kits, one elder, and one very young apprentice where crouched around, ears held back in fear from the snarls and desperate mews from inside the camp.

Cedarpaw saw Tanglefur, Dawnpaw, and the other two cats rush inside as she wonderedif she should follow, guessing she shouldn't, she didn't seem too much older than the young apprentice next to her. She peaked in.

Her ears flattened and her eyes widened in horror, she saw two foxes inside the camp and a fairly large, messy hole from were the nursery would have been.

A limp black she-cat with white dapples was dangling from the jaws of the larger fox.

The cat's head and neck was oozing blood as deep cuts on her side were dripping and many messy, shallow cuts were on her large stomach.

She was expecting kits.

Almost all of the warriors in the camp were leaping at the foxes.

It seemed like the two patrols sent out earlier weren't back yet, many cats were gone. Some of them must have been burrowed deep into the back of the medicine cat den with Mossdrop.

Cedarpaw barely saw two kits that were right infront of where the foxes had barged through from the nursery. Cedarpaw almost glazed over them, from how small they were.

From what she could see, the kits were only around a half to one moon old, there was a gold and white she-kit and a slightly smaller russet and ginger tom.

The kits looked like they had been trampled on and had very shallow, unsteady breathing. The she-kit's front legs were completely crippled and barely recognizable.

The tom's tail and one of his hind legs were completely broken and were angled in an awkward postion, Cedarpaw knew he wouldn't survive, it seemed he was struggling to keep up his last few breaths before a small trail of blood started dribbling out of his mouth.

She suddenly heard a sad, wispy mew coming from next to her.'' Robinkit, Shellkit.''. A pretty grey she-cat with brown splotches, white muzzle and tail tip with blue eyes was staring painfully and intently where Cedarpaw's gaze was.

She instantly knew the kits were this cat's. The queen turned to her and let out a small mew.

''I'm Scorchfern. We heard you were here to finish your training with Mossdrop. We need your help.''

She nodded towards a ginger she-cat, who Cedarpaw guessed was Rippleleaf, letting out very quiet, hush whimpers as if to intentionally not cause too much noise.

Cedarpaw's eyes narrowed in sadness, what a horrible time to start kitting. Cedarpaw decided Rippleleaf had to kit very quickly, she pressed her paws on her belly

''Two kits.'' Cedarpaw mewed curtly. The apprentice knew Rippleleaf wouldn't have access to any moss or herbs so the most Cedarpaw and the rest of the cats could do was give her silence and the most comfortable atmosphere they could. Cedarpaw whispered soft, peaceful sentences a way to try to comfort the queen.

Soon enough a kit slipped out, Scorchfern immediately nipped the sack and licked the kit with care, revealing a grey tabby tom.

As she was still licking another kit came out, a dark brown she-cat came up from her spot next to her kits and started licking the kit.

They set the two damp bundles next to Rippleleaf. The other kit was a gold and light brown she-kit.''The tom looks like his father and the she-cat looks like her aunt.''

Rippleleaf purred as the kits suckled.'' Icekit and...'' She thought for a moment before looking towards Scorchfern.''Shellkit.'' Scorchfern nodded friendily then sat herself next to her two remaining kits, one of them seemed badly injured, a deep scratch on it's stomach and a twisted paw on one of it's hind legs.

This was the kit she barely managed to save.

Cedarpaw peaked into the camp again, more cats were there so the patrols must have came in through the hole from the - now gone- nursery.

The foxes were also gone along with Shellkit and Robinkit. Cedarpaw nodded towards the cats outside the entrance''It's safe.'' She walked inside and looked around, a few of the cats were glaring at her while the others were just waiting tiredly to get healed outside of the medicine cat den.

Cedarpaw padded inside the medicine den and noticed the one cat who wasn't injured, Mossdrop.

She padded next to her as the medicine cat was layering cobwebs, comfrey root, and horsetail on cats' wounds as she kept darting back and forth to get through cats quicker.

'' Rippleleaf kitted!'' Cedarpaw bursted out to get Mossdrop's attention.''Take some fennel to her, brake the stalks and give her the juice. It's the herb in the very front with thin, pointy leaves.'' She mewed curtly and went back to rushing herbs onto cats.

Cedarpaw shrugged and padded near the back where all the herbs were stored and grabbed a mouth full of the herb that best fitted Mossdrop's description.

As Cedarpaw was bounding out of the den she saw a small pile of dead cats, Shellkit, Robinkit, a calico she-cat apprentice, a long-haired golden she-cat, and the black and white queen, whose mate was sitting next to her sorrowfully staring at her bulging stomach.

She padded to were Rippleleaf was and broke the stalks of the fennel, which revealed a thin, murky water-like substance. Cedarpaw poured this water into the queen's mouth and broke more stalks and poured more water into Rippleleaf's mouth.

Cedarpaw would have taken time to converse shortly with the new mother but she just padded back to the medicine cat den.


	9. Chapter 8

Cedarpaw slipped into the medicine cat den, just patiently waiting for Mossdrop to be done with the last of the shallow scratches.  
'' A lot of injuries for just two foxes.'' Mossdrop grunted at Cedarpaw's statement.''The two patrols sent out earlier were large so there'd be enough cats to fight off a fox if needed. After that we had around half of our cats in camp and we had to escort the queens, kits, elder, and apprentice out of camp. We were unprepared. We even had to send out some cats who had greencough or whitecough to fight.''

Mossdrop looked over to the dead cats in the corner of the large den, there was a new cat that was added the group, a black tom.''Shellkit and Robinkit.. The golden she-cat is Amberbreeze, the queen is Fallensnow, the calico apprentice is Brightpaw, she had whitecough.

The black tom is Molenose, he died from being too stressed out while dealing with his severe state of greencough.'' Mossdrop mewed before 4 cats came into the den and started hauling all the limp bodies away to bury.

''Hello Tallheart.'' Mossdrop greeted the large she-cat as she sorrowfully pulled Brightpaw out of the den.

''I grieve for your daughter.''The medicine cat said respectfully.''I wish you and Tanglefur happiness.'' Tallheart nodded and left with her dead kit.

''Is Dawnpaw okay?''Cedarpaw asked curiously.''Dawnpaw? He's fine, only a few minor cuts but that's it.''Mossdrop answered with suspicous hues in her mew.

''Why?". Cedarpaw shrugged and replied with''No one would like it if their friend died. He was the first cat to talk to me and be friendly.''  
Mossdrop nodded and padded infront of her vast herb storage.''I will teach you all that I know, as fast as I can so you can go back to your camp. I don't want you staying here too long and becoming attached, there would be a lot of trouble if you want to stay and then your clan has to go through all of this again for a medicine cat.''

Cedarpaw listened intently, not wanting to forget a word. Mossdrop spoke up again'' First I will inform you on basic times and circumstances when you can go to your clan to treat cats, along with me of course. With leaf-bare here there will be cats falling ill in your clan, we will treat them every two cases of whitecough and we will immediately leave if there is a case of kitten-cough. You can of course see your clan at every gathering, which the next gathering will be very eventful..

I hope Pinestar chooses a new deputy soon. You will also not be going to the Moonpath every half moon with me, not till I get granted permission by Starclan.'' Cedarpaw just waited as Mossdrop took a long pause to think about what to say next.''What herbs do you know?''

'' I know what cob webs are used for.'' Cedarpaw looked ashamed at how blank minded she was sounding, she was always one to be proud and have a light-hearted comment but when she finally realized she was behind, she had nothing to say but a kit like pout. ''I'll just have to teach you right from the very basics, it's okay.''

The medicine cat said calmly and went on to rummaging through her storage, grabbing very small amounts of many tangy smelling herbs. After she set everything down in front of herself and Cedarpaw, she quickly sorted them.''First I will teach you a few herbs to treat wounds that grow commonly on our territoy.'' Cedarpaw nodded

staring at a velvety yellow flower with four petals.''That's Celandine, you take the juice from it and drip it into a cat's eye. It's used for damaged eyes. Dovebrook, our elder has gotten treated with it many times.'' She curtly mewed all Cedarpaw needed to know.

''What about this?'' Cedarpaw put her paw gently on an herb with large leaves and the tangiest smell.''That's comfrey root. You chew it to a poultice. It can sooth wounds, repair broken bones, and can be used for itches.''Mossdrop replied.

''That's Dock, it can be used for scratches and sore pads as a quick method. It will sting when applied.'' She just went on, listing all the herbs and uses till it was Moonrise, they got through all of the herbs used for wounds.

Cedarpaw and Mossdrop laid down in their nests with final yawns.

-  
It was the night of the gathering, the nursery had already been restored and most of the kits were sleeping in it except Thornkit and Frostkit, they were almost six moons and could stay up longer than the other kits with their excitment.  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Frostkit was a handsome tom, all white with bright amber eyes. Thornkit was dark brown with white paws, belly, and tail with calm, mellow amber eyes.  
Cedarpaw took attention when Pinestar leaped on the Highledge to call who was going to the gathering.''Frostfoot, Tanglefur, Stonetail, Mothstalker, Cloverstream, Dawnpaw, Mossdrop, Cedarpaw, Coldpaw, Tallheart, and Otterlight.''All of the cats started bounding out of camp with Pinestar in front.

Cedarpaw knew this would be her first gathering but she didn't like the feeling of going to the gathering without her clan.

Dawnpaw came up next to her with whims of comfort.''You might be staying her for a long time, you might be going to gatherings with us like this many more times. You aren't seen as a threat, lighten up.''

Cedarpaw just nodded and looked to her right, Mossdrop was right next to her with a very serious expression, she didn't take time to guess why.

They had already entered a large clearing when Cedarpaw caught sight of a large rock with many other rocks piled at the bottom, Pinestar quickly took his spot on the far left of the boulder when another clan arrived, Windclan.

Cedarpaw noticed Mossdrop was nudging her to a further corner of camp that still had the faintest scent of florally tanginess. Is this where all the medicine cats converse? How boring.

Breezestar was already in his next to Pinestar when an old, dappled brown tabby she-cat with a long, matted coat came padding to us with a small light brown she-cat next to her. Cedarpaw heard the curt greeting from Mossdrop''Hello Spotfur, Sandpaw.''

Cedarpaw introduced herself dully and waited till another clan showed up, Shadowclan. Rainstar was to the far right and another two cats walked towards this boring and odd smelling group of cats. Cedarpaw heard their names, Juniperfoot and Treeblossom. Finally Thunderclan arrived and Soilstar sat herself next to Rainstar.

Cats were conversing loudly and apprentices were practicing battle techniques or competing in small contests against eachother, suddenly everything got quiet except the hush sounds of wind.

Breezestar got to his paws and stepped forward.''Windclan has lost our oldest senior warrior, Almondpelt, due to greencough.'' He paused to let the clans dispell some sorrowful sighs and mewes till he continued.''Dustpaw and Mintpaw are now Dustpelt and Mintfrost!'' Many cats in the crowd were chanting their new names.''Treesong has also kitted, we now have a great kit in camp, Brindlekit.'' He stepped back and sat down neatly.

Cedarpaw heard a murmer from Spotfur ''She also kitted two other kits, Fernkit and Brookkit, they were too small and didn't survive.'' Cedarpaw shrugged the sad news off as Soilstar stepped forward.

''Reedblossom has kitted, Blazekit, Petalkit, Tawnykit, and Spiderkit. They all are alive and well. We have a new apprentice, Specklepaw!'' Soilstar sat down and then Cedarpaw caught a glance at Specklepaw, or formerly known as Speck. He had the same lush ginger coat with black dapples, those now bright blue eyes.

Specklepaw was already looking at her, their eyes met for a moment and then went back to the front of the clearing, Rainstar was standing.

''Bluepoppy has kitted to Dawnkit, Nightkit, and Greykit. Our senior warrior, Talonshade has moved to the elders den.'' He stepped back and Pinestar got up with a painful gaze.

''We have lost Brightpaw, Fallensnow, Shellkit, Robinkit, and..Amberbreeze to a sudden fox attack. Two foxes broke through the nursery. We also lost Molenose to greencough. Rippleleaf has kitted to Shellkit and Icekit. Otterlight is our new deputy.'' He stepped back with many gasps and shocked mewes coming from cats all around the clearing.

This time Mossdrop spoke up to our group''Brightpaw had whitecough while she faught, and Fallensnow was so close to kitting.'' The rest of the medicine cats dipped their heads and Sandpaw started to pad away from our group to where Coldpaw, Dawnpaw, and Rainpaw were.

Rainpaw was almost six moons and had always been very happy and loud in camp, Cedarpaw never really got into her personality but other were always happy to have her keep them company. Rainpaw was usually doing something with Redberry.

Specklepaw was walking over to Cedarpaw calmly with gleeful squinted eyes.''Foxpaw found me and immediately took me to camp, and I'm here now.''He mewed.

''Actually I think I may take Foxpaw on for a mate~ She seems enough like a pushover and she's not that bad looking.'' He snickered waiting for Cedarpaw's reply.

She decided to just stay relaxed and chill''Foxpaw is with Stripepaw.'' Specklepaw chuckled and started to pad away and whispered in her ear''Then I might go after you.''

Cedarpaw felt her ear-tips getting hot and her neck fur bristled.

She suddenly remembered what Crowfoot said, she can have mates and kits if she chooses. But at what cost? There has to be something to happen so I won't become a warrior if Starclan really accepted her as a medicine cat. She brushed it off of her thoughts and sat next to Dawnpaw, Coldpaw,Sandpaw, and Rainpaw.

''So, has there been any small talk in our clan?''She asked Rainpaw.'' Nothing new other than Specklepaw! He's always messing with and annoying Ryepaw. Like, what's his damage?''

What would Specklepaw want with Ryepaw? He's not as old as him so he would never actually fight with him but Ryepaw is never provoking anything, he's such a pacid cat.

After a few more conversations it was time to leave, they quickly got to camp with tired faces.

I'll be changing Fleapaw's name to Ryepaw, I have already edited the past chapters. Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 9

Cedarpaw woke to cheerful chirps even in the frosty morning of leaf-bare.

She had been in the Riverclan camp for around two moons and had gotten close to a few cats around camp, Dawnpaw, Coldpaw, Tallheart, Otterlight, and Rippleleaf with her kits.

Icekit was always following Cedarpaw around, when she was sorting herbs and healing a few cuts. It was obvious he wasn't interested in being a medicine cat but rather just being with Cedarpaw.

His sister. Shellkit wasn't close to him. She was talkative and prefered playing with Dewkit and Ivykit. Dewkit and Ivykit were only a moon older than them and

still enjoyed hearing new stories from the elders or playing with the slightly weaker Shellkit.

Cedarpaw was already half way done with her training, Mossdrop was definately training her as fast as she could. It ususally took from six moons to a whole season cycle to train an apprentice into a sufficient medicine cat.

But Mossdrop was still doing a fine job even if she was rushing herself and Cedarpaw, at this point Cedarpaw would be getting her medicine cat name around the same time Ryepaw and Stripepaw were getting their warrior names.

From the last gathering she went to she discovered from Foxpaw that Specklepaw was still teasing and annoying Ryepaw, for no reason. Rainpaw had also become a warrior. She is now Raindapple and has freely been showing off Redberry as her mate, though it wasn't much to show off considering it's Redberry. Redberry actually quit from being a medicine cat for warrior life plainly because he was horrible at it. Tickfur must have been happy to see him go.

Though Cedarpaw was trying to just think of her closer friends as she was still wary from just waking up, she kept pointing her thoughts to Specklepaw.

She was curious of just what he was doing around camp.

She would have turned to Starclan to find this out, afterall, if she already knows Starclan is technically only a cat's hidden thoughts from themselves she might as well be able to see what the camp was doing at that moment with how odd the last encounter was with Crowfoot. But she couldn't turn to Starclan.

Pinestar had decided that Cedarpaw was not to go to the Moonpath with Mossdrop every half moon, that she will be able to go the half moon before she will go back to her camp with her medicine cat name.

Cedarpaw still didn't know who would name her and who would give her her ceremony. Thunderclan was and is her rightful place but Riverclan would have been with her through how she acts and would understand the way she works, even if her clan understood her as a kit she could have changed.

Now that she was done with her ritual thinking she finally let herself stretch and glanced to the empty nest next to her.

Mossdrop usually isn't up so early, though she was a respectful and hard working medicine cat she was a late sleeper. Cedarpaw was always the first one awake in the clan and would usually tug at Mossdrop right before the first patrols were sent out so she could still get a long rest, but today she had waken up before her early bird apprentice.

Thinking Mossdrop would probably just be outside of the den looking for a slightly warm spot to rest in the middle of leaf-bare, she padded out of her nest and the tangy smelling den to not find her mentor anywhere in the very open and damp clearing from the snow from yesterday.

Cedarpaw just grabbed a mouse and thoughtfully gnawed on the stringy and frozen meat. It was almost around the time Otterlight would wake up and talk to her before she called out patrols when Mossdrop padded into camp with very tired and worried eyes that were darting around camp till they set on Cedarpaw. The blue/grey she-cat just gave her a relieved stare before slipping into the medicine cat den. Cedarpaw just shrugged off the cat's suspicious behavior, afterall, this was her loyal mentor.

Otterlight came out from the warriors den with a face that looked like she was ready to start the day off with a short conversation with the mature apprentice.

'' Emberpaw will be a warrior after the morning patrols come back! He passed his assessment.''She gossiped excitedly, happy for her sister's apprentice.

'' What about Thornkit and Frostkit? They were supposed to be apprentices around a moon ago.''The apprentice asked.

''Pinestar and I decided they will be apprentices a bit before the next gathering. They were too small to be apprentices when they were six moons.''

Otterlight answered simply while a few cats came out from their dens with tired expressions. Cedarpaw noticed Dawnpaw and Swiftpaw were sharing tongues with their eyes half open. Thornfeather was grooming Cloudpelt. Cedarpaw suddenly had a small ripple of anger surge through her. Thornfeather has been playing with the hearts of a few young she-cats since his mate, Fallensnow died. He was seen just yesterday with his tail entwined with Flintberry's!

Rippleleaf was also pressed against Stonetail while her kits were resting, and Lemonpebble, Frozengaze, Tanglefur, Tallheart, and Skybreeze were all in a small group just having a light-hearted conversation before most of the other cats were coming out of their dens, including Pinestar.

Otterlight jumped on the large rock that was next to the leader's den where she usually called out patrols.

''Tanglefur, Dawnpaw, Frostwing, Honeybelly, Mothstalker, and Bramblepelt are on hunting patrol.'' The hunting patrols have been growing larger the further they were in leaf-bare and the scrawnier the cats got.''Cloudpelt, Flintberry, Thornfeather, and Coldpaw are on border patrol. Remember, try to catch prey while you are marking the borders.'' She finished before hopping back down and sat next to Bramblepelt.

Cedarpaw, now realizing she had nothing to do, started looking around for a cat to talk to. Mossdrop already had her sort all the new herbs she and Coldpaw collected, and Mossdrop was on sick duty today since Lemonpebble had a minor case of whitecough and Dovebrook had greencough. The only thing she'd have to do was go in to the medicine cat den later and get the usual curt but efficient lesson and then treat minor cuts from cats who would come in later with a thorn in their pad or a scratch from being caught on some brambles and just ..

The usual.

She saw Dawnpaw say goodbye to his sister before joining Tanglefur and the rest of the patrol. Coldpaw was already gone with her patrol.

She just started zoning out, thinking about things in camp. She hasn't gone to camp to treat ill cats at all, what if a cat is sick? It has been warm for leaf-bare

but if cats in this clan are falling ill so will cats in Thunderclan.

Her mind went back to Specklepaw, she wasn't one to stay focused on one subject but rather deal with many at the same time, so why was she still thinking about that mouse-brained, immature, keen, strong, charming.. No! She instantly shook her head and didn't take notice of the stares she was getting. Specklepaw was the opposite of charming and she barely knew him! No she-cat in her right mind would want Specklepaw as a mate.

Cedarpaw sighed and pushed Specklepaw to the back of her thoughts. Mossdrop was probably going to sleep most of her day away while Cedarpaw has to take care of some idiotic cats that will get themselves hurt. It's always the youngest cats or the oldest, most experienced. Coldpaw, Emberpaw, Thornfeather, and Skybreeze always get minor injuries, it was the reason she got so close to Coldpaw.

She snapped out of it when she heard a sudden ring in her ears, that ended up being the large tortoiseshell apprentice, Emberpaw.

''I was spying on you and Otterlight! Were you planning on telling me about the ceremony? Aren't you excited!'' He had on his normal snoody aura but it got mixed with his gleeful and energetic words, it was an odd jumble to take in.'' I wasn't planning on telling you actually, it was supposed to be a surprise.'' She answered dully. ''Either way, when are you going back to your clan? You're just another mouth to feed and it'd be great if you left soon.''

The now narrow eyed tom huffed, obviously not satisfied with Cedarpaw's attitude.''I'll be leaving in around two to three moons hopefully. Then I won't be around a specific snotty tom.'' She retorted calmly with a short glare to Emberpaw.''Who?'' He asked, unaware of her hinted insult.''You.'' She scowled, not wanting to talk to him anymore and padded away from him before Emberpaw could say anything more.

She approached Tallheart, Emberpaw's and the deceased Brightpaw's mother.''Hello.'' She greeted simply. The large she-cat nods''Was Emberpaw being a nuisance to you? When will that kit learn how to behave.'' She grumbled in a similar way Emberpaw was mewing earlier.

''He's just excited about his warrior ceremony, it should happen very soon.'' She responded.'' I swear, you're more mature than my son.''Tallheart sighed as she saw the hunting patrol come into camp with a fair amount of scrawny prey.''The border patrol should be back soon also. Not looking forward to getting a thorn out of Coldpaw and Thornfeather's pads.

''Otterlight always gives out too much information when you two gossip.'' Tallheart mewed. ''We're close.'' Cedarpaw mewed curtly before Pinestar suddenly jumps onto the large rock where Otterlight calls out patrols. The border patrol was back with no news.

'' I, Pinestar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.''

Emberpaw was proudly jumping onto the rock at this point.

''Emberpaw, do you promise to remain loyal to the warrior code and defend and fight for your clan, even if it costs you your life?'' Emberpaw takes a gulp before saying'' I do.''

''Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Emberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Emberclaw. StarClan honors your fighting skills and confidence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan.''

''You will sit vigil tonight with Frostfoot.''

Emberclaw licks Pinestar's shoulder respectfully, with his chest puffed with narcissistic pride.

The clan chants his name except for Cedarpaw and Tallheart.''Brightpaw would have been a much better warrior than him.'' The mother grunted but Cedarpaw could only nod.


	11. Chapter 10

**xxsnow - Thanks for the review, and I think she just hasn't let go of the fact Brightpaw isn't with her anymore, but I don't know how I'll write it sense I'm just going with the flow.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Cedarpaw has now been in the Riverclan camp for three moons, Thornkit and Frostkit were now apprentices and their mentors were Frostwing and Honeybelly, apparently Frostpaw was very forgetful.

The last gathering was half a moon ago and there was a lot of news, in Shadowclan Silverear and Hollytail had died from greencough but Twigwhisker had kitted to Doekit and Gingerkit, Blackpaw was now Blackholly.

In Windclan Sunbreeze had died from greencough as well and Sootpaw had gained her new name, Sootheather her sister Larkpaw was now Larkcloud.

Thunderclan had no ill cats but Cherrypelt has kitted to Greykit and Dapplekit and Specklepaw was now Specklefang. Cedarpaw had almost forgot he was three moons older than her.

Cedarpaw sighed, she would have liked to be there to help with the kitting but she had plenty more to help with later, Cloudpelt and Flintberry were both expecting kits and would kit in around a moon. She didn't know why Thornfeather hasn't been clawed to death by both of them.

Word around the Thunderclan camp -as told by Foxpaw and Ryepaw- that Specklefang has been practically depressed since half moon, Cedarpaw was obviously wondering why and worrying over the tom she has only shared two short conversations with.

Poppyflower was also practically throwing herself at him, the 34 moon warrior trying to be mates with a 12 moon warrior? She knew it would never happen, atleast not with Specklefang and Poppyflower.

But she still let out a small growl. She glanced to Dawnpaw, who was laying down beside her with a Confused look on his face.

He didn't say anything but just went on to enjoying the silence and company with his friend.

'Why does she have to be a medicine cat.' he thought to himself before setting his head on his paws.

It was moon rise and some cats, including Dewkit and Ivykit who would usually complain about sleeping so early, were heading into their dens.

Cedarpaw couldn't believe the once tiny moon old kits were now four moons. And Rippleleaf's kits whom Cedarpaw had grown close to were already three moons old.

Time moved too quickly, leaf-bare was practically over. There were already flowers budding and cats were getting stronger.

New-leaf would be warmer and no illnesses like greencough, it'd be nice. Just today she already saw more cats coming closer together and forming relationships.

Many mothers were purring with amusement as their full grown kits were now taking up their own mates. Though Flintberry's kits were Thornfeathers both Cloudpelt and her broke it off with the scantily charming tom.

The only mother who wasn't purring at their love-struck kits was Tallheart, who just sat with a scrunched face next to Tanglefur.

Emberclaw had taken Flintberry as a mate, it was seen as a love/hate relationship with their annoying fights and sweet make ups, they have only been mates for half a moon. The fighting couldn't be good for the expecting Flintberry but no cat intruded their sometimes mock relationship.

Cedarpaw looked back to Dawnpaw who had fallen asleep rather quickly. Her chest suddenly tightened, remembering she was going to have to leave very soon and also leave the narcissistic Emberclaw, sweet Mossdrop and the grumpy Tallheart and the awkward Coldpaw along with Shellkit and the stalker Icekit. She'd have to leave the calm but talkative Otterlight who was always there with her right as the sun raised. But worst of all she would be leaving Dawnpaw, her first friend right from the day she went to the Moonpath, first one to talk to her on the walk to the Riverclan camp but also the tom she first realised she had feelings for before Specklefang had really crossed her mind.

He was actually a moon older than her but with her early ceremony he'd get his warrior name around a moo after her, she had loved him even though she knew it was only kitty love rather than serious feelings but she had feelings for him nonetheless. She gave him a passionate press with her head and licked his left ear before getting up and padding into the medicine cat den.

* * *

Dawnpaw had been laying down next to Cedarpaw for a while now, enjoying the warmth of her and her tangy smell.

All he could think about was what he would do when she left, would he find a way to be with her? Would he only meet her at gatherings and just always be painfully aware he would never be her mate?

Dawnpaw suddenly heard a low growl and looked at the -as he sees it- beautiful she-cat next to him, he was confused but he knew she was probably just thinking about problems in her own clan and set his chin on his out stretched paws, thinking about how if she wasn't a medicine cat he would make her so much happier.

He had soon closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep but he felt Cedarpaw's muscles tense next to him and then he noticed she gave him a slow and -sweet- press with her head and licked one of his ears, he kept his eyes closed but he couldn't help his ears burning as the she-cat padded back to her place in the medicine cat den.

He let out a large, shakey sigh as Cedarpaw was in the medicine cat den and went inside the apprentice den himself and layed down in his next next to Swiftpaw and Coldpaw.

* * *

Cedarpaw woke up to the sound of rustling, she positioned herself so she could look at the exit of the medicine cat den, she saw a sleek gray/ blue tail and then it left.

Her mentor has been doing this almost every night around moon-high, and Cedarpaw was finally started to think something against the code was going on, but then again, Cedarpaw had loved Dawnpaw and is currently swooning over Specklefang. Cedarpaw once again shrugged it off and padded out of the den after a large yawn.

Otterlight had just walked out of the warrior den and the two cats just gave eachother nods and sat next to eachother. ''I'm thinking about making Dawnpaw a warrior today before the morning patrols are sent out.''She said with friendly squinted eyes.''He fought the two foxes well and I never awarded him, he had an assessment yesterday and Tanglefur says he's ready to be a warrior.''

Cedarpaw started purring, she was looking forward to seeing Honeybelly's face look at her son so proudly.

Dawnpaw had told her of his father, she was upset when she couldn't remember the name but she knew he would be proud of him as he looked down from Starclan.

More cats were coming out of their dens and when Pinestar came out, he gave a curt nod to his deputy and leaped onto the large boulder infront of camp a called a clan

meeting. Almost every cat was out of their dens now, including Dawnpaw.'' I, Pinestar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.''

Otterlight flicked her tail as she stared at Dawnpaw, which made him jump onto the rock next to Pinestar.

''Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?''

''I do.'' He replied.

''Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnpool. StarClan honors your calm and honest nature, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. You will sit vigil tonight.''

Cedarpaw rushed next to Honeybelly as the clan was chanting ''Dawnpool!'' various times. The pretty white and ginger she-cat looked down to the fluffy apprentice.

''Crowfoot would be so proud.'' She mewed before walking to her son.

Cedarpaw's whole body went still, almost numb when she heard the name.

'Crowfoot?'

**Hello readers! If you want to get reminded who Crowfoot is then look at update 6, chapter 5!**

**Sorry the chapter is so short but it was a fast update! **

**Sorry for the cliffhanger ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

Crowfoot, the cat who had crept their way into her concious and told her how to be wiser than any other cat, was Dawnpaw's deceased father? And he was from Thunderclan AND he was a medicine cat.

Was that why it had been him to say those those words to her? Because he was in the same position as her a long time ago? Though Crowfoot had gotten it way easier, he wasn't the who had to do some explaining on why they were expecting kits and who the father was. Honeybelly had to go through that.

Cedarpaw, now remembering her mentor, realized she might have to go through that. Mossdrop might have to be a warrior if she had kits with her secret lover.

Cedarpaw might have to be a warrior later on!

Her thoughts were interupted by a purring tom, Dawnpool. Her fur began to bristle as she remembered what she had done just the night before.

''Congratulations, Dawnpool.'' She managed to mew. ''Thank you, I just feel bad for Swiftpaw, it must be hard to have your littermate become a warrior before you. Have you seen her?'' He replied.

''Swiftpaw? No..'' She said, almost surprized and disapointed that Dawnpool seemed to not want to chat with her. Sure, she had to think about Crowfoot some more but she would give up a moon of deep thinking for five heart-beats with Dawnpool. ''I'll ask around some more, talk to you later.'' He mewed curtly before padding away and greeting Coldpaw, Frostpaw, Flintberry, and Emberclaw with the same question.

Cedarpaw had been at the Riverclan camp for four moons now, she has stopped thinking of Crowfoot since she went to the moonpath with Mossdrop and no cat had appeared.

Cloudpelt and Flintberry had already kitted, only a day apart from eachother, and Emberclaw had taken to Flintberry's kits very well.

Cloudpelt kitted to Dovekit(after her mother, Dovebrook.)and Rockkit, though he was too small and didn't survive. Flintberry had the younger kit's and named the largest tom in the litter Rockkit, for Cloudpelt. She also kitted Thrushkit and let Cedarpaw name the last kit, a very small light brown she-cat with darker brown dapples.

From the way the kit looked and moved it reminded her of Ryepaw, who might be a warrior now with his littermate, Stripepaw. So the she-kit was named Ryekit.

Cedarpaw and Dawnpool had grown much closer to eachother, which Cedarpaw knew wasn't good. She'd have a horrible farewell.

She was actually leaving today, and had already bid all of her close friends, but Dawnpool was next, and last.

This friendly tom who always found a way to calm her without needing to say a word, this tom who had laid next to her almost every night before they split ways to sleep in different dens, this tom who she knew loved her, this tom who she had loved. She was leaving him, cutting close ties with him.

Cedarpaw looked towards Dawnpool, he was already giving her a painful and sad stare when she looked to the high rock. Apparently because Cedarpaw's ceremony at the moonpath was being held by a cat from a different clan, the ceremony was different. Mossdrop had been advised to tell the clan what Cedarpaw's new name was before she left.

Mossdrop just looked at Cedarpaw respectfully before saying her words.'' Cedarpaw has been with us for four moons. She had pulled closer to some of us and she finished her training in four moons. If I had taken my time she would have stayed here for atleast four more. We are all glad she can go back to the place where she belongs, Thunderclan, as Cedarthorn.'' The medicine cat let a small pause occur as a few cats mumbled among themselves rudely.

''Starclan honors her ability to think quickly, to immediately understand something large with only a small hint. Her ability to defend herself with words.

The way she can instantly verify someone's thoughts with just a nod. Starclan honors Cedarthorn.'' She finished and jumped off the boulder so Otterlight

could get on it.'' Tallheart, Dawnpool, and I will escort her to the border.'' She mewed curtly before padding to Cedarthorn's side. Dawnpool and Tallheart nodded to the deputy before padding out with Cedarthorn and Otterlight right behind them. The while walk there was draining, when they were almost to the border they stopped for Cedarthorn and Dawnpool. The two cats whispered heart-felt words as they brushed against eachother.'' You'll be the first cat I'll speak to at gatherings.''

Cedarthorn sniffled. Otterlight and Tallheart saw this as a friendly act, it was, but they knew the young cats had been very close, so they let them take their time.

''What's your name?'' Cedarthorn mewed in a nostalgic way.''Dawnpool. Yours?'' He purred, they were still close together in a way their fur had mingled together, making Cedarthorn's long pelt messy looking.'' I'm Cedarthorn, so-how will we get across the river when it's freezing cold?''

''It may be freezing cold but the water has been very calm since last moon.'' He mewed as Cedarthorn turned her head to look into he friend's still cool and calm eyes.

She was glad Dawnpool had also remembered their first encounter and then they parted ways, the cats walked the rest of the way to the border where Ryepaw, Stripepaw, Grassfang, and Raindapple were waiting. It was obvious Soilstar and/or Stonestep had chosen cats that were close to her before she left.

She gave one last goodbye to Tallheart, Otterlight, and Dawnpool before easily jumping over the border- without looking like she was going to pounce on a mouse this time.

She brushed against Ryepaw first before exchanging a few words with her clanmates.''What's your name?'' Her mother, Grassfang asked slyly.''Cedarthorn.'' She replied before hearing Ryepaw and Stripepaw speak up.''Well, nice to meet you, Cedarthorn! I'm Ryetail.''

''Hello, Cedarthorn, I'm Stripeblaze.'' All the cats were purring together before they made their way to camp.

Cedarthorn was greeted by the now Foxcoat and Woodleaf, who just gave her a slight nod before going back to talking to Waterfang. She soon had many cats asking all about the experience but Stonestep luckily shooed them away.

''Cedarthorn.'' She mewed before the grey tom was about to walk in the direction of the nursery.'' I'll meet Dapplekit and Greykit later on.'' She decided to procastinate seeing the kits her mouse-brained mentor had. She hoped they didn't have the same constant dumb-founded look as their mother.

Cedarthorn heard a soft rustling behind her, she gave a quick glance over her shoulder to see Specklefang wriggling out of the warriors den entrance, his large frame brushing against the sides.

Once the tom's eyes met her, they widened and brightened to a color Cedarthorn had never seen occupying his irises.''Cedarpaw?'' He asked, in an almost unbelieving manner.

''I was only gone for four moons.'' She sighed, surprisingly calm and relieved at the tom's response to her being infront of him.

The tom whom Cedarthorn had chatted to nearly four moons ago had changed, his coat was more sleek, his once lean shoulders were now broad and he had already gained much more muscle.

Specklefang brushed against her, in a very loving and nurturing way, maybe a little bit too loving. They caught a few stares from cats around camp.

Specklefang was whispering more friendly and family like things that were loud enough to hear from the cats looking at them, they continued their own lives.

The young she-cat who should still be an apprentice for at least two or more moons let out a sigh as she heard a few squeals from the nursery, a large creamy she-cat tumbled out with a much smaller black tom. She recognized the kits as Petalkit and Blackkit. There were two other matured kits behind them, Tawnykit and Blazekit.

The kits were larger and had developed diverse personalities, and Cedarthorn wasn't there to see it. She wasn't there for the kits.

A twinge of pain from her tail jerked her back to reality. Blazekit, who once had a dark ginger pelt with brown markings was now was just a dark ginger tom with the faintest markings Cedarthorn had seen, bit down on her tail.

She also noticed that the tom had sparkling green eyes, so did Spiderkit and Petalkit. Tawnykit had her mother's bright amber eyes that had always burned with curiousity.

He was babbling on about how wonderful Cedarthorn was and how his mother said she had learned over twenty herbs when she was just three moons old. Cedarthorn purred at the false accusations that were trailing after eachother- Reedblossom was teaching her kits to think so highly of of her for a reason Cedarthorn didn't know but she enjoyed being seen greater than she is.

She was actually an impressive cat, she learned so many herbs and remedies in only four moons and could probably learn shortcuts along her way as a full medicine cat.

Specklefang suddenly let out a harsh groan, one that Cedarthorn could easily tell was fake. ''My stomach! It feel like it's curling up and killing itself.'' He rasped. Cedarthorn put on a mock worried face. He chose word words that weren't usually common or casual, but she had to admit, he was a good actor.

Cedarthorn ushered him to the medicine cat den, leaving the loud and excited kits behind.

Once in the den and secluded, Specklefang turned to face Cedarthorn.''I'm s-''

He was cut off by the she-cat in front of him.''Foxcoat and Raindapple had told me about you being depressed. How are you? Are you okay?'' She asked curtly.

''What? No! I missed you! And I could never talk to you at gatherings. With Poppyflower following my every step I could never talk to any other cat.'' He looked confused, and Cedarthorn looked dissatisfied.

''They also told me you were always picking a claw with Ryetail! Explain.'' She mewed harshly before her expression widened at the sight of Specklefang.

The tom kept his glimmering blue eyes on him while he went back to his usual menacing face.

''He was competition! I heard from Foxcoat you two were close since you were old enough to open your eyes. I shrugged it off, it's normal to have close friends but then I remembered when we first met. You had looked to me happily till you actually got a good glance that I wasn't who you thought I was. You were so stubborn, acting so tough. You were really cute. But I put one and one together and figured out you were sneaking out to meet him. It was surprising when I finally figured it out because when I met you you were so young. Scandalous, aren't we?'' He spoke so fast Cedarthorn couldn't get a single word in.

''We were friends. That night he just told me to meet him by a cedar tree but I didn't know where it was so I just wandered around. I was too young and foolish to think anymore of it than a casual meeting.'' She sighed, she didn't need this right now. She was only ten moons old and she didn't need to explain her past.

''Well! Back to what I was trying to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said I would be with Foxpaw, thinking you were just a stupid kit who didn't know what the concept of love is, I'm sorry I doubted you. I never meant it when I said I would take Foxpaw as a mate.''

''I know, mouse-brain.'' Cedarthorn flicked her tail before she turned away, about to leave the den.

''Meet me under the cedar tree?'' Specklefang said, Cedarthorn could barely feel his loving but stupid gaze on her.

The two cats padded out of the den

**Yooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The chapter is a little longer than usual for you guys 3 thanks for reading! I accept your ocs so just reply with them and I'll add them to the allegiances!**


	13. Chapter 12

Ryetail heard a soft thud as Stonestep jumped onto the top of the leader's den, which was safely composed of rocks and many tangles of brambles and old bracken leaves.

''We all welcome Cedarthorn back as a full medicine cat, may her moons be spent healing loyalfully.'' Most cats in camp yowled her name, happy to see her at camp again.

''Further on, Stripeblaze, Lightfeather, Bristlefern, and Blizzardfoot are on hunting patrol. Softwhisker, Rabbitleap, Redberry, and Duskfeather are on border patrol. ''

He nodded to Blizzardfoot and Duskfeather, indicating they'll be leading their patrols.

Something about Duskfeather had always interested Ryetail, how cautious yet calm she was, she was very passive but always on guard. They exchanged eye contact before Duskfeather left camp with the rest of her patrol following her.

Cedarthorn slipped out of the medicine cat den with Specklefang, exchanging words like ''Thank you.'' and ''I feel better.'' but it was hard to hear Specklefang's mumbling.

Specklefang was much brighter looking than he'd been in moons. He looked refreshed, secretive, he looked in love.

Ryetail was a loyal cat, he respected the code and it's purposes, but he also respected his feelings. Ryetail respected Specklefang as a fierce fighter and hunter along with his feelings, but that doesn't mean he's just going to let Specklefang take away such a cat as Cedarthorn.

As Stonestep took Specklefang to a more secluded corner of camp(Most likely to just ask if Cedarthorn treated his ache well)

Ryetail took this chance to speak to Cedarthorn.

''We're all glad you're with us again.'' He said as he approached her.

She twitched her whiskers. She's uncomfortable.

''Thanks, I missed you and Stripeblaze.'' _She's making this awkward!_

''We missed you, did you get acquainted with anyone at Riverclan? You're a likable cat.''

''Of course. Uhm- I helped three queens when they were kitting.'' The two cats turned their attention towards the elders den, Rockwhisker was at the entrance with a ghastly scared face .

''Lotusflower, she stopped breathing.'' Ryetail could feel his and Cedarthorn's hearts drop, the devastated atmospere was heavy as the she-cat next to him ran into the medicine den.

Ryetail followed her, Specklefang was obviously annoyed.

''I can't see or smell anything, I think she just... Stopped living.'' Cedarthorn shrugged, though she couldn't hide her sadness. Ryetail remembered all those times He, Stripekit,and Cedarkit went into the elders den to chat or hear a story. Lotusflower was also mother to Reedblossom who already had her own kits.

Rockwhisker let out a high pitched whine before pressing his nose into his dead mate's pelt.

Cedarthorn sighed and decided to leave Rockwhisker to have a moment alone while she told the news.

''Lotusflower is dead.'' Ryetail heard her speaking quietly before Stonestep nodded to Soilstar.

''May Starclan accept Lotusflower as a loyal member of this clan. She left the camp peacefully but she will always be with us.'' The leader announced before she continued her conversation with Greenheart. Stonestep ordered Poppyflower and Shrewfur to bury Lotusflower.

Cedarthorn sat next to Foxcoat, Raindapple, and Redberry, getting caught up on all the gossip in the clan.

Ryetail purred as he saw his friend's ears perk up at mentions of mates and scuffles that have happened while she was gone. Specklefang moved so he could sit next to Ryetail. He sat close, too close to be comfortable considering they weren't friends. Specklefang was actually flexing. Flexing. What was this mouse-brain trying to do?

''She sees you as a friend, as if you were her littermate, and do even try to take her from me. You won't be a loyal kit now would you?''

''She isn't yours or mine. She's not a piece of prey to fight over, do you realize that? She's no one's to take.'' Ryetail replied, biting his tongue so he wouldn't yell the rasp words.

''You'll deserve her when you realize that.'' With that, Ryetail left the large tom to next to Foxcoat in the group of young warriors.. well, except for _Redberry_.

''Sorry I couldn't be there for your warrior ceremony.'' Cedarthorn apologized to the cats in her group... well, except for _Redberry_.

All the cats nodded before Specklefang joined the group, and layed his flank down next to Ryetail.

''So, Ryetail. You're really happy Cedarthorn is back.'' Every cat even close to the group started glaring at Specklefang, including Cedarthorn.

_Way to make this awkward_.'' We're all glad to have her back, we all missed her.'' Ryetail smoothed out the conversation before the cats went back to a light-hearted gossip session.

**Short but really fast update for you guys! And yes, I know Lotusflower is a REALLY stupid name. I don't even like it.**

**Changed the name of the story too. I'll be re-writing the second chapter of the story soon.**

**Don't forget to review... well, except for ****_Redberry._**


	14. Update notice

Just an extra note that I might stop updating this story after chapter thirteen and re-writing chapter two!

I just kinda feel like my work isn't even getting a second glance and I'd like to start fresh with a new story, if this story would have been a bit better then I'd update two at a time but sadly it's apparently not great.

I'm typing out chapter thirteen right now, that might be the last chapter. For the few of you who do read this story, sorry you won't be able to see how the rest of Cedarthorn's life pans out.

Part of the reason that I might stop updating is also because I'm updating four comics at a time on tumblr now. That's a lot of panels, work, and time.

Thanks.

- Chickadee


End file.
